A vehicle registration plate is a plate typically manufactured from plastic or metal, and used for official identification purposes. The vehicle registration plate includes a numeric or alphanumeric code that uniquely identifies the vehicle within the issuing authority's database. The vehicle registration plate may alternatively be referred to in countries as a license plate, tag, number plate, rego plate, or other name.